An Unfortunate Arrangement
by breckenbd
Summary: Darcy was happy where she was. But after leaving New Mexico for New York to work with Jane for S.H.E.I.L.D she discovers she should have never left. Darcys promise to Jane leaves her confused and in serious danger. Will she be able to figure out who is destroying realms? Or will a certain trickster steer her in the wrong path? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first ever Fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. Give me feed back and let me know what I did well and what I could do better. Also let me know if I should continue. Thank you! enjoy

The sun kissed Darcy's face as she walked through the busy streets of New York. Shadows from the buildings loomed over her making her feel incredibly small. People bumped and pushed past her trying to get to work or wherever these people went to. Darcy was used to the open land of New Mexico and the small mass of people in her town. She was also used to the heat. New York was freezing! Darcy hugged her leather jacket around her body and tucked her face into her green scarf. Her new apartment was fifteen minutes away from the newly rebuilt Stark Tower. Darcy picked up her pace trying to get to the warmth of the tower.

Damn S.H.I.E.L.D for making her move out here. Darcy and Jane had moved up to New York from New Mexico about a month ago. Nick Fury told them it was a safety concern. Darcy had snorted when she heard that. When did a organization like S.H.I.E.L.D care for two random women? Darcy knew it was because Nick wanted to keep a eye on Jane and Thor's contact. It wasn't like they could tap Jane's phone. Darcy was positive that Asgardians did not have Iphone 5's. But what ever floated Nick's boat.

Darcy's heart started to speed up as she saw the tower come into view. It was not everyday that Darcy was called to a meeting that would consist of the earths mightiest hero's. Jane had called her last night asking for a small favor. After yelling at Jane for interrupting her date Darcy agreed to meet Jane at the Tower at ten the next morning. (Of course Darcy had been really at home eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's and watching _The Notebook_ but Jane did not have to know that.) She did not go into detail about what this favor was but by Jane's tone Darcy was positive that she didn't know either. Jane had probably thrown herself at the chance to work with Thor. Darcy hoped it had something to do with a bad ass alien species. Or something of that nature. Darcy missed out on the Chitauri invasion last year. She had to follow Jane as she got shipped off. From what Darcy remembered the leader of the invasion was Thor's brother. '_Sibling rivalry at it's finest' _Darcy thought when she saw the dark looming figure on T.V.

Darcy stepped into Stark Tower as a rush of frigid air hit her.

"Holy.." whispered Darcy

Darcy wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck. Why in the hell would Stark have the air conditioning on in the middle of winter? One would think that the six inches of snow they got last night would have satisfied Stark's need for cold. Darcy looked around for Jane. Darcy scrunched up her face in her failed efforts to find her. Darcy started pulling out her phone when a tall stocky (no lumpy) man approached her.

"Follow me miss Lewis," he instructed her.

"That's all I get? A 'Follow me'. I thought Stark hired more thrilling people. You would think right? Because of how "eccentric" he is." Darcy had put quotations around the word eccentric. She had meet the man once before and that was really the only word to describe him, politely at least.

The man continued to look at her stone faced. Darcy forced a smile to her lips and with one big exaggerated swoop pointed her arm toward the elevators. He stalked towards the elevators making it there in less then ten strides. Darcy at her 5"5 height quickly moved her legs towards the doors. Darcy entered the doors and noticed the man pressing the very top button. Darcy gripped the railings along the walls as the chrome doors slid shut with a groan and the elevator starting rising. The sound of the metal screeching and whining made Darcy's throat clench. Elevators where definitely on the top of her fears list, right after spiders and drowning.

The elevator came to a rough stop and the doors slid open revealing a white room with a glass table around it. Darcy quickly stepped out of the elevator. The room was white. Not like snow white, but florescent white. The bulbs hummed in there spot above the table. Ten black chairs sat around the table. Four of them had occupants. A single picture of a green looking baby hung on the wall. The only outside light came from the one wall sized window that was to Darcy's right.

"Pretty swanky place you got here," she commented looking out the window as nausea swept over her. "Could use some color."

"Darcy," Jane hissed.

"What? I'm just saying this is pretty dull. You would think Stark would have color." She pointed to the ground. "Look! Even the wood is colorless."

Jane pointed to the chair next to her. As Darcy took her seat (very dramatically she might add) she noticed the other three people in the room. Pepper, with her red hair pulled into a tight ponytail, was writing in a black leather binder. Natasha and Steve where talking casually about some mission Fury was going to send them on in the near future. Darcy noticed the arrow necklace that hung around Natasha's neck and could not help smiling. Nothing brought people together like danger.

"So when do we start?" she asked Jane who looked very tense.

"I'm not sure actually. Director Fury told me to be here at ten. I tried waiting for you but a man in a suit took me up here. He was very pleasant by the way" Jane added rolling her eyes. Darcy could not help but smirk. Jane hated people who where rude. Mostly she hated people who worked for Fury.

"I'm sure Nick is just waiting for a grand entrance. He will walk in his cap billowing behind him, his eye patch shining in the glint of the florescent lights. Magical" Darcy told Jane.

"Darcy" Jane laughed. "You know he hates it when you call him Nick."

"Well he didn't like the other name I gave him."

"I'm sure no one would have liked being called angry dude."

Darcy let air escape out of her mouth. No one was fun here. They took everything to seriously. Darcy looked at her watch and saw that it was 10:15. Everybody was fashionably late. Bruce walked in wearing a casual plaid shirt and jeans but looked like he had been hit with a nuclear boom, which Darcy was sure he could survive. Darcy hadn't even seen Clint sit next to Natasha. Finally Stark and Fury showed up together. Fury had his grumpy face on as usual. Ah and look his patch was shining so nicely. For a split second Darcy could see pain in Starks face, but that disappeared fast once he saw Pepper and the rest of the crew waiting for him.

"We can start I'm here" Stark announced as he sat next to Pepper. _'O lord' _Darcy thought.

"Thor still isn't here," Jane told Stark.

"He's going to be late," Fury said with a tone that meant the subject should be dropped.

"We have an unexpected and unwanted guest that he will be retrieving," Stark said.

"Shut it," Fury snapped.

Steve looked at Fury and asked "with all do respect sir why are we here?"

"As all of you know, now that we know of alien life there is a greater threat to our world. Not only did we barley defeat Loki it also showed us what other's like him are capable of. I could easily say we got our ass's whooped by a bunch of aliens." Fury paused for a moment brining his pointer finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose.

"After the battle I had set up satellites that tracked other activity. I sent those up a year ago and nothing registered on them."

"Probably cause S.H.E.I.L.D created them," Jane whispered loudly.

"As I was saying," Nick continued, "Our satellites got a hit a couple weeks ago and to my knowledge we are in for some serious shit." Nick glanced over at Darcy and Jane. "I will explain more when I know we are not compromised. But we do need your help Jane. You and Darcy will be helping Thor and his" Nick hesitated, "friend." Darcy raised her eye brows. Helping Thor? How could they possibly help him. He was a god from legend he would be fine doing anything on his own. But it is THOR he is not the brightest crayon in the box. _'Make a note'_ Darcy thought _'not all God's are smart.' _Nick continued to ramble on about important secret things but Darcy couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She had wanted aliens! Or some Robo Cop stuff. How cool would it have been if that had happened? Darcy did love Thor as a brother of course and did miss him, but all the hype she had put within herself died. Darcy raised her hand mid Fury sentence. Natasha raised one eyebrow and watched with interest.

"Can I have another job?" Darcy asked. "One with I don't know Robots that are cops that happen to be half human? I just think Jane can handle Thor and his friend by herself. I don't need to baby sit anyone."

Fury glanced at her and without hesitation said " Jane can not handle these two on her own. Besides you do have good talents that will be useful. Now you will help Jane Foster and you will pretend that you are enjoying it. Do I make myself clear?"

Darcy pierced her lips and was about to say something incredibly smart and witty when the elevator doors open. It was almost eerie to Darcy. The doors seemed to open slower than normal and a chill from the elevator hit her in the face. The room dropped a couple degrees lower then the already freezing temperature. Ten armed men in black suits surrounded two figures. Darcy couldn't see who they where but she saw a flash of red, and maybe a glimpse of….green? Thor obviously and the other… She had an idea but she had been wrong before. The three men in front of the figures stepped forward allowing \the two men to step forward.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness. It surrounded him like a familiar blanket. Shrouding him with a feeling of hopelessness. The feeling was familiar. Like an old friend who was constantly by your side. A friend who never left you even if you thought you had outgrown them. This was not the only feeling he felt. Anger bubbled up in his chest, like a pot that had gotten to hot causing water to billow over the edges. Anger that would have killed a mortal man. Rejection laid close to his heart causing it to thump erratically. His breathing started to speed up as his chest tightened. Tears. They were not falling from his eyes neither were they on the brink of falling. His tears were internal as they always would be._

_ Tiny specks of light started to flood his eyes. Slowly at first then all at once. Splatters of color danced in front of him. Taunting him as if to say, 'We are here while you are alone.' The galaxies of his realm seemed to cast him away and abandon him, just as his family had done. Silence filled his ears as fresh anger welled inside his body. His body tensed as he remembered the pained look on his fathers and brothers faces. He gritted his teeth. No they were no longer family. Just obstacles. They had not been his family for years. Ignoring his rightfulness of the throne. He should have left sooner._

_ A star brighter than any in his galaxy was directly behind him. He could feel the heat on the back of his neck. The rays beckoning him into the star. This star wanted him. No feelings welled inside him as he crossed towards the red and orange ball. He closed his eyes waiting. An image flashed through his mind. A women in a flowing turquoise gown crying against a grey pillar. Her blue eyes sparkling with the fresh tears. Her golden blonde hair, usually in perfect curls around her head was chaotically sprawled across her face. The usually youthful face had wrinkles etched across it. Hundreds of years of love spilled out with each loud cry she made. Greif filled every moment of silence. He could feel her pain. The pain of loosing a child. 'You will always be mine, Loki,' she whispered as she placed a small leather bound book in the ground. Their book. _

_ Fear. Real ripping fear now ran through his body. He wanted so badly to return to her. To let her know that everything was fine. She had nothing to worry about, her boy was ready. He feared for her. For everything she would have to endure with the death of her son. He knew that they already thought him dead. This would help. If she knew this was how he would die her heart would have broken even more. Without her knowing she could make up a death that was short and painless. As he got closer to the blazing ball he knew that it would not be like that. Slowly as he got closer he would burn. Inch by inch his skin would peel off instantly burning as it left his body. He would certainly pass out from the pain. _

_ The heat grew, penetrating his leather. The back of his head began to burn. His fists tightened turning white at the knuckles. Blood, the color of roses, slowly dripped out of the cuts his nails had made. His lip was cut from his teeth biting down on it. He couldn't take this pain any longer. By the sons of Odin he just wanted to pass out. He wanted the pain to evaporate. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound cameo out. His mouth opened wider and he could feel the scream radiating in his body. _

Loki swiftly opened his eyes. Bright yellow light hit them and caused him to blink several times before he realized where he was. He lay there letting his breathing return to normal. He could feel the pain in his hand where his nails had dug in. He knew by the warmth he was bleeding. He thought for sure that this memory was gone. He had used his most powerful magic. After many failed attempts he had finally found a spell in one of the books his mother had given him. The spell was of ancient. Dark elves had used it thousands of years ago. It was not possible for it to return.

Loki slowly sat up shaking off the weakness the memory had produced. He shut his eyes cursing himself. Loki breathed in the stall air of his cell. All he wanted to do was go to his spot. The spot where his mother had taken him on his eighth birthday. _'Now you must remember Loki to never show anyone this spot. His mother winked. 'Promise?' _He had sworn to her that no one would know of the secret cove. That was his.

Now he was stuck in this _cage. _His cell was protected by Odin's magic. The sparkling gold force field was two of the walls. The other two walls where a faded grey. Guards and other inmates where able to watch the ex-prince as he paced, which he would do frequently. There was nothing to do in this God forsaken cage. Luckily for him his mother would bring books. All different kinds. Somehow she had gotten books from the different realms. Ancient books wrapped in leather with the pages yellowed at crinkled at the edges from being trapped in floods. One of them was sitting on his single oak table.

Loki smirked at his surroundings. His "bed" was a futon with red velvet carpet. His table sat on the left side of the room by one of the grey walls. His chair was angled toward to two gold walls. He did this so when ever someone walked by he could watch. If they stared he would never break eye contact. That was a sign of weakness. He was not weak. He was a prince and one day would be king. After being ruined by the Avengers and sent back to Asgard, Odin had locked up his dear adopted son. Of course his father being a drama queen had wanted Loki's head as a trophy. Frigga had begged her husband fro a less harsher punishment. His mother was very well respected by Odin and the people of Asgard and her request was fulfilled. Loki was stuck in this cell until he died, or escaped. His mother did not know the gratitude he felt and she never would. Weakness. He would never show it.

Loki glanced over his shoulder as he heard prisoners yelling. Automatically he shrugged off the noise assuming it was a new inmate. Probably from some planet Thor and his warriors had pillaged. Loki scoffed. It was like Thor to just go off and "save" a village. The noise level began to rise and slurs where being thrown at the new addition.

Loki moved to the front of the gold window looking out curiously. Anger and hatred gripped his body as he saw Thor walking toward his cell. Thor's face was contorted. He walked with a purpose. Urgency. His red cape jutted out behind him and his breast plate shined from the dim lights in the corridor. _Why is he here?_ Loki thought. After Thor had given Loki to Odin there was no contact between the two. Thor had tried to talk to him and figure out why he had done what he had. Loki had just smiled. Thor came to a halt directly where Loki was standing. The shield separating them.

"What do I hold the pleasure for?" Loki asked raising a black eyebrow.

"There is no time for joking Loki," Thor quickly replied. "Niflehelm has been destroyed."

Loki now raised both his eyebrows. Now this was interesting. The frost trolls were not strong but they were also not weak. Loki remembered the ruler Ymir, he had banished Thor and him from the realm when they were younger. They had caused a war between two different villages. Loki smiled, the two girls were definitely worth a war.

"I know you know who is behind this brother."

Loki's eye darkened to a harsh forest green. "Remember dear Thor that you are not my _brother_" he spat the last word. "And I do not know. What would make you assume this? As you can see I am locked up in this prison with no magic."

"Brother, there where traces of your magic on the scorched ground and body's of the trolls. You have a unique magic that no one has been able to do in century's."

Loki was ready to turn his back, but he was curious. It was true no one could mimic his magic. Until now he reminded himself. He had not been out of Asgardian sight sense he was brought back to this damned place.

"You are mistaken. Why would I kill the frost trolls? They would have been very useful to me. As you know all nine realms have their own special magic. Thiers was one I had only just grasped."

Thor tightened his fist. "Do not try to act innocent."

"I promise you if I destroyed any realm Asgard would be the first," Loki calmly explained.

Thor's face was twisted into confusion. Loki continued pacing his breathing. Excitement surged through his body. He had known exactly who had done this. Loki had joined him with the promise of Midgard. He had talked of destroying realms and ruling all but Loki had shrugged this off. No one was that powerful. No magic could get rid of an entire realm.

"The humans have had contact with a great power source," Thor said snapping Loki out of his thoughts. "Midgard might be a target. I have sworn to protect earth." Thor started pacing. A habit he had always had when he had no control on situation.

"I have talked to father about the threat. All the realms are in danger." He looked Loki directly in the eye. "I am going to earth and you are coming with me."

Loki laughed, "And why would I do that?"

"Your magic was in the realm Loki. If someone is recreating your magic I will need you to help stop it. You understand how it is used and what needs to be done to stop it."

Loki smiled, "My magic can not be stopped. Once it is full effect it can do great damage." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I just do not understand how he could have wielded it and destroyed a realm," Loki muttered under his breath.

If Midgard was next then he would be able to rejoin him. Asgard could be his. Midgard was just a prize to be won. He would be free and able to get to his final and only goal. Thor had no idea how perfect this was for him. With him being out of Asgard Loki could become more powerful and help with the destruction of the realms. All he had to do was convince Thor that he cared for Midgard. This was perfect.

"Brother?" Thor asked. "If you do come and do betray me I will kill you."

Loki nodded "I accept brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry for the late update! I hope you are all enjoying this story. Let me know if I'm doing something right or if I'm doing something wrong. Enjoy.

Darcy heard Jane suck in her breath as the men approached. Thor stood in front of the table in his Asgardian uniform. His red cape hung down from his shoulders while his silver body armor hung tightly to him. Darcy studied his face. Dark circles laid under his eyes. His usually golden hair looked dull. Even though Thor looked like he had been hit by a bus he still looked like a god. The imperfections actually made him more attractive to Darcy. She had never liked the whole perfect look. But then again she herself was not perfect. She had glasses and was more full figured. This never bothered her she loved her curves. But compared to Jane who was dating a god and Natasha who was a mass assassin she was normal.

Darcy then focused her attention to the looming figure who stood next to Thor. She had tried to avoid looking at him but she couldn't help herself. Just his presence made Darcy's heart race. Not only that but it had become exponentially colder when he had walked in. Just his presence made the room colder. Darcy found this intriguing. It was cool to her. She had never met anyone who had been able to do this but then again she was dealing with men from legend. She was sure her heart was pounding from fear. This man had killed thousands of people with one invasion. Well of course it was an alien invasion but still. Did it matter? He had killed innocence people. '_Maybe he had a reason' _a voice said in her head. Darcy furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. '_That was weird' _she thought.

Her breath hitched as their eyes meet. Her chocolate brown eyes meet his cold green ones. She kept eye contact. She was not going to let this man intimidate her. His eyes where a dark emerald. Dark but inviting. She smirked when she saw what was covering his mouth and half his face. A muzzle of shorts. It was square around the mouth and then turned into strap like pieces going behind his head. It was silver. '_Isn't that cute it matches'_ Darcy thought. It was probably some old Asgardian magic protecting them from him. He didn't even need the muzzle his eyes told everyone what he was thinking. _Hatred._ His black hair was slicked back. He wore Asgardian clothing. Green, silver and gold. Darcy took notice of the huge block around his hands. More magic. Darcy was going to go insane. All this magic and alien invasions. She had to admit it was more entertaining then her previously boring life. Better then being in boring New Mexico with boring Jane and her boring projects. Darcy was glad she meet Jane. She turned out to be her best friend. But damn Jane was going to kill her. Darcy finally looked away when she heard defensive cry's from some of the avengers.

Clint had stood up "What the fuck? Are you kidding me Fury? This asshole? Did you forget what he did?"

"You mean kill thousands of civilians including hundreds of my men?" Nick replied. "No I have not. But we have no choice. Thor contacted me warning me about a possible annihilation of the human race."

"A realm has been destroyed," boomed Thor. "I do not know who has done this. It looks like they are not going to stop. Midgard will be destroyed if we do not find the person responsible."

"Uhh big guy what are mortals going to do?" Darcy asked. "I feel like if an entire realm was destroyed we are dealing with something way more powerful then the green giant, two gymnasts, some guy from the forties, a man in a suit and you, thunder god, could handle."

Everyone stared at Darcy. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"O yea and two crazy beautiful women. Which reminds me why are we even here?"

"In time Miss Lewis," Thor replied. Darcy frowned and shrunk into her chair.

"Darcy does have a point," Bruce said. "How are we going to find this guy?"

"That's where we come in," Tony cut in. "I have been working with Nick. We developed a tracker. The most advanced technology we have went into it. Super computers and even Jarvis but there still was something missing. This guy we are trying to find, he's more powerful then us. More powerful than Thor and his realm."

"My brothers magic was detected in the realm of Niflehelm."

"Soooooo," Darcy dragged out. "He can what? Track the magic?" Loki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Darcy threw him a dirty look. She was smart. Not all humans where stupid.

"Wait if his magic was found in this realm how do you know he didn't do it?" Clint said. "He has a history of destroying realms."

"He was under Asgardian watch," Thor replied coldly.

"Are you sure that was enough?" asked Steve.

"Yes captain. Also knowing my brother he would have thrown himself at the chance to gloat about it."

"And come on people," Darcy shouted "who is stupid enough to go back to a prison after they escaped?"

"Are you defending him?" Clint growled.

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder "Calm down. The girl has a point. Who would do something like that?" Clint glared at Darcy and then at Loki. His face was red and a vein was popping out the side of his head. "Whatever," Clint growled.

"Can we focus at the problem at hand?" Jane asked. Darcy flinched at the edge in her voice. Jane was not the type of person to get an attitude. Especially with something so serious. Darcy noticed how tense Jane was. Something else was going on with her. Darcy would have to ask her about it later.

"She is right," Tony said. "There is a reason all of you are here. As we all know Loki has magic and he is good at what he does. I finally realized what we needed to do to get this tracker working. We need his magic."

"How is that even going to work?" Clint scoffed.

"Loki will be working at Stark tower. Placing his magic into the tracker. Or something like that. Out of my many talents magic is not one of them. But I did have a magic set when I was younger. One time I made the cat disappear. Never found him again honestly."

"Get on with it Tony," Pepper interrupted.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Right. Its pretty hard to explain to someone if they are not involved or you know have basic intelligence. But to sum it up we are brining down one of the satellites and improving it and adding the tracker. Some new technology has been developed that should help us, so we are adding that on. Mostly his magic," Tony gestured toward Loki, "will hopefully make this tracker functioning."

Darcy started to fade out of the conversation. She understood what needed to be done but was still confused on who would want to destroy them. Well not just them but others as well. Sometimes it still did not register with her that aliens where real. Especially good looking ones. She was sure if she ever meet an alien it would look like E.T. But people where killed for no reason. She wanted to know why. Her natural curiosity was burning inside of her body. She had so many questions for Thor. But she knew it was not her place to ask other worldly questions. Both of Darcy's eyebrows popped to the top of her head.

"So eye patch," Darcy interrupted, "Why am I here? Obviously all the avengers have to be updated on super duper hero stuff, and Jane's research is in this area of knowledge. But I, as fabulous as I am, have nothing to do with this except my association with Jane." Darcy shrugged her shoulders. She just wanted to know why she was here. She could be reading right now.

Fury let out a loud angry sigh. "Fine. Jane will now be living with you." Darcy smiled.

"Score," she yelled and went for a high five with Jane. Jane just stared at Fury.

"Well then. I didn't want to live with you anyway," Darcy mumbled.

"What's the catch?" asked Jane.

"Thor will be there too," Jane straightened up, "As well as Loki," Fury finished.

Darcy pursed her lips together, "Yea, ummm, I don't think I can do that," she remarked. "Not that I wouldn't love to live with a murderous psycho path, cause that would be hot, but because I have no room. Nope. None at all," Darcy said slowly.

"Tough shit," Fury replied. "You two are low on the radar. No one will think you are holding a murderer."

"Well, don't you think that's what this mystery person will think? Because we are not important, but connected to S.H.E.I.L.D, we are the perfect people to hide him. But that is just me," Darcy replied throwing her hands in the air.

"No. Besides no one else will take him. I'm sure Clint would gladly kill him before making it anywhere. Steve is way to passive, and I wouldn't put the burden on the other's."

"This is shit!" Darcy yelled.

"Darcy you need to relax," Jane explained.

"Why in the fiery depths of hell should I calm down? These ass hats move us from our home to this bat shit crazy city, and then decide to have us baby sit a wanted god. I was perfectly fine with my normal life. Now look Jane!"

Jane glared at Darcy "You don't want to give up your room do you?"

"NO!"

"Is that really the problem?" asked Bruce. "Giving up space."

"Hey, I have never had so much space in my life. I walk around naked and blast music. I am not stopping that for them," she pointed Loki and Thor. She quickly put her finger down when she saw a smirk reach the eyes of Loki. O god. This was bad. She had just openly admitted to everyone about her private life. This was going in a very bad direction.

"There is enough room Darcy," Jane said. "We can room together and have those two live in the other two rooms. Or I could stay with Thor and you and Loki could have your own rooms."

"Is that wise?" asked Natasha. "Should Loki be alone?"

"I don't really care," Fury said trough gritted teeth. "They can sleep where ever they want. There will be ways that we can watch them."

"What exactly are they?" Darcy inquired.

"Don't worry about it Miss Lewis."

With that Darcy stood up. "I'm going back to my apartment now," she told everyone.

"You cant just leave," Jane said.

"Yea I can," she snapped. "I have to go buy food, towels, cleaning supplies and other home things." She walked toward the elevator doors. "s'cuse me," she said as she squeezed through Thor and Loki. Darcy gasped as Loki's shoulder bumped into her. She stared at him. Nothing in his eyes told her that he had bumped her on purpose. It really shouldn't matter anyway. This was not middle school where if some touched you they liked you. Darcy knew she would be safe. And besides why would Loki want to mess with her. Darcy entered the doors of the elevator. This was going to be a long couple of months. The doors started to close.

"O by the way I'm using S.H.E.I.L.D.'s card," she shouted at the last moment as the doors closed with a dull thud.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Hopefully you are all enjoying this story. Comment and let me know what I could do better or what I'm doing right. Enjoy!

_ "Is this really necessary?" Loki asked Thor as he was paraded towards Odin's throne room. "Shackles seem to be a bit over dramatic."_

_ "Do not forget Loki that you are a criminal of Asgard. Father would not let you walk around unless you where guarded and chained. In his eyes you are still the murderous man that the realms have come to see."_

_ "If he was smart he wouldn't have me be walking around at all," Loki mumbled so only he could hear himself. He rolled his green eyes and sighed. He had to go through Odin's clearing to go with Thor to Midgard. It was an insufferable pain, but he had come accustomed to it over the many centuries he lived on Asgard. If a criminal was to be released Odin had to give his approval. Loki crinkled his face. It sounded completely dim. It was like they where all his children. But then again Odin treated them better than his own son. _

_ No one had ever cleared. Odin was not a forgiving man. Loki remembered one time he had snuck into the old library Odin had hid from him. He knew he was not allowed to go there, to touch the books, to read their knowledge. But the temptation had driven him insane. He had to know what these books contained and why they where hidden from him. He had snuck out of bed that night, the moon lighting his way. He had always known where it was. His magic was drawn to it. After hours of reading the ancient spells and stories Odin had stormed in red in the face. Loki was forced to clean stables and stay in his room. Nothing else. It stayed this way for two years. He was only nine then and it seemed rather harsh. But of course he snuck into that library night after night during this time, reading and re-reading. _

_ They continued down the dim corridor. Each guard that they passed glared at Loki and every time he would smile back. Not a big toothy grin but a smirk. They knew what was happening but could do nothing. Loki loved the power he had over them. It swelled in his chest and sat in his eyes. The stone walls watched him walk across the golden floor and reach the massive golden and silver door that would allow entrance into the throne room. _

"_Do not talk," Thor demanded._

"_I do not get to justify myself?" Loki questioned._

"_Your silver tongue will do nothing for you right now brother. If you say anything father will have you locked back up."_

"_He's a little theatrical isn't he?"_

_ Thor just glared and his brother and nodded his head toward the two guards. The doors glowed as they slowly where pushed open. A long and steady creak penetrated the silence. Both brothers walked into the room. Asgardian designs where painted on the walls around the room. The designs where painted every which way giving the impression of movement. Guards in gold armor stood at the ready of Odin. They where lined up six on each side. Loki knew that many more guards would storm the room if need be. Odin sat on throne. Granite steps lead up to the golden seat. More Asgardian symbols where carved into the head peace of the throne. Two wing like structures came of the main chair. It was rather flashy. Loki had never really like the design of it but he had always imagined sitting in it as King. Odin's face was stone. The ancient wrinkles seemed to be his history etched in hi face. His eye patch sat in it's place. His white beard hung low. A smaller figure caught his eye. She was in a golden dress that had two layers. The top layer was a gold that sparkled and glittered whenever she moved. The lower layer was a smooth gold. It looked like silk but was actually made of real gold fabricated by the finniest seamstress in all the realms, an elf. She looked at her son with soft eyes. There was regret in them but also happiness. _

_ Loki turned away from Frigga clenching his jaw together. Once he had seen her in the room he knew he would be a free man. His mother had always been on his side. She would soften Odin asking for forgiveness, and when that didn't work she suggested and alternative idea. Redemption. He had redeemed himself many times as a child but Loki knew his father never truly forgave him for certain incidents. Both men stopped in front of the steps._

"_Loki Odinson," Odin boomed, "You are here to be judged upon whether you shall go to Midgard to help the mortals." _"O good lord"_ he thought. _

"_You have gone against Asgard and are no longer seen as a prince or an heir. You are an enemy to all realms. A threat that could destroy many." Loki almost smirked. Well Odin got one thing right he could destroy the realms if he was given enough time. _

"_At this point in time a bigger threat has shown it's face. A powerful force that has magic that you can also wield. Your power is one of the strongest and only your magic can destroy the magic being used by this enemy. I have given it long consideration and thought and decided that you may go to Midgard. But you can only have your magic when you find the source of the other magic."_

"_How is that supposed to work," Loki commented._

_Thor tensed and stepped in front of him. "Father Loki needs his magic. The mortals need it. They have a machine. His magic is the key."_

"_Can they not make this machine work in any other way?" asked Odin._

"_No," replied Thor. _

_This was ridiculous. His power could never be taken away from him and they both knew that. They could restrain it but he knew how to take those spells off. Odin's library had proven it's self useful. Loki's eye's widened. There was one power that Odin had shielded from him sense the day he took him from Jotumheim. His heart leaped to his throat. _

"_What might be useful is my true form," Loki suggested._

"_Loki," Frigga gasped. _

"_Only the power that comes with it. It could come in handy when we confront this mysterious figure."_

"_If I gave you your power you would also revert to your original form," explained Odin. _

"_I can make allusions. It will be no problem to hide."_

_Odin looked Loki in the eyes. Tension filled the room. Loki knew that he was asking a huge thing. He had never had his true powers. They would be hard to control at first but that was nothing new to him. If Odin allowed him this he would be able to help him destroy the realms faster. They would be unstoppable. _

"_Odin. Do not give him what he wants," Frigga said loudly enough for her son to hear. "It could destroy him," she whispered this to her husband. "We found that out earlier. If you give him these you are risking his death." Odin nodded his head quickly._

"_I will bestow your form to you, but be warned, if you do anything to go against us or any realm with these power I will personally kill you."_

"_Understood," Loki replied._

"_Do not betray us Loki," Thor said._

_Loki watched his brother. He was still a dim witted man. He wanted to save Midgard for his love. Of course the realms where also his responsibility but Loki knew Thor could not lose Jane. Loki's lip went up towards hi nose. It was disgusting. Love made smart men dumb, and made Thor look like a rock. Love was weakness. One of the first people he would kill would be Jane. Then his brother would know true pain. He felt a tug on his wrists. They began walking out of the room. He was finally getting out of this god forsaken place. They where going right to Midgard. _

_ Loki looked back and saw a tear fall down his mother's face. A small pain of guilt hit his heart for a split second. Love is weakness he repeated._

"I refuse," Loki growled.

"You have no choice," Thor replied.

"You must think me…" Loki was cut off by the muzzle being put around his mouth.

"Much better," roared Thor pounding his brother on the back. "Your actually more attractive that way. Your personality doesn't get in the way of your pretty face."

Loki burned holes through the back of Thor's head as the where moved to the elevator. Loki had to make an allusion so the mortals did not see them. He decided on making the guards normal business men. He was a normal man as well. Thor on the other hand was a very curvaceous blonde women. He had been getting whistles and looks. The poor sap had no clue.

The elevator ride was short which Loki enjoyed. He didn't like long drawn out processes. "Loki, will you turn off. Its freezing."

Loki furrowed his brows together. He still couldn't control the cold temperature that came with his true form, but he could at least make it less cold. When he had first gotten his true form back he had almost regretted it. He instantly turned blue with the markings of his people decorating his skin. His eye's had turned a blood red and for a second he was pretty sure Thor had turned green. But after a few illusions he had made himself look like him. He vowed that no one would ever see him like that again.

The doors opened and they walked forward. After a couple steps they parted revealing a room full of everyone Loki despised. The soldier's face dropped in confusion. The archer's face reddened and he quickly stood up, the assassin holding his arm down. The doctor and the man of iron had blank expression. The man with the eye patch looked displeased, but he had the last time Loki saw him. It was probably a permanent thing. A red haired women just sat there with no expression. He then noticed two other women at other end of the table. One was obviously Thor's love. She had brown hair that looked dull to Loki. Her face was contorted in horror and surprise. The girl next to her had a different expression. It was a look of curiosity and excitement. Her glasses fit her oval face shape nicely. Her dark chocolate brown hair fell over her green scarf. Loki smirked. Now this would be interesting.

Shouts started coming out of mouths and Loki did what he had always did when he didn't want to be somewhere. He blanked everything out. It was amusing the reaction he got from these so called heroes. Their anger only made him excited. He loved that they hated him. He had struck fear in their weak hearts. They didn't know what was to come and that's the way he liked it. Every single one of them would die at his hands. He would make sure of that. They had defeated him. While imprisoned he had thought of the many different tortures he would inflict on each one of them. Murder danced in his eyes. This was great. A soft yet strong voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Soooooo," the women dragged out. "He can what? Track the magic?"

Loki was surprised. And obviously it was noticeable when the women gave him a rather distasteful look. Maybe not all mortals where stupid. Maybe they had basic intelligence after all. This did not concern him at all though. He was doing them a favor by killing them. It was painful to watch a race who was the slowest in advancement. Killing a few millions would do this race some good.

Loki was once again snapped out of his thought process as the women stomped toward him and Thor. She brushed passed them and he had gently shoved his elbow into her. He had done this to show his announce with her. She looked at him and his eyes watched hers. He had to admit that her eyes where a beautiful shade of brown. It was a shame her mouth got in the way. She walked into the elevator.

When the doors closed Thor smiled a toothy smile. "Friends I am glad to be back," he announced and walked towards Jane. Loki rolled his eyes into the back of his head and slumped down. These were going to be the most insufferable hours of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Darcy flopped down with a soft thud on the purple velvet couch she was admiring. The soft fabric tickled her nose as she breathed in the sent of mass couch production. Her entire body was spread out from end to end comfortably. This couch was very nice and had the perfect amount of softness to cuddle up on and watch movies. It would be perfect up against her living room window.

She turned her body over so that she was flat on her back. The white tiles peered down at her, their hundred holes giving the look of pepper to them. She let out an exhausted sigh. Today had been stressful. She had bought new bathroom supplies, kitchen supplies, bedroom supplies and anything else she thought that she had needed. She had swiped S.H.E.I.L.D.'s card more than twelve times. Each swipe had filled her satisfaction but that would quickly diminish and should would be on to the next store. Shopping had always relieved Darcy's stress, but she had not gone in awhile causing pent up anxiety causing more money to be spent then should have. Ehhh. The company had enough money to spare. She would be fine.

Darcy fiddled with her hair. She was not excited to get home. Her new room mates would probably be there, and even if they weren't they would eventually come. She was excited to have Jane live with her but the other two where another thing. Tor and Loki where going to be a problem. One was the God of Thunder who was a bottomless pit and destroyed anything he touched. The last time Thor was there he had curiously picked up Darcy's phone. His hand had tightened around it and shook it furiously. The metallic crunching sound had made Darcy's stomach churn. Now she would never trust him with electronics. Shit the new PS3 will be broken in days. She would just have to buy two then.

Loki was going to be an even bigger problem. He was evil and had tried to take over the world. Darcy knew they would have problems. He probably wanted to be king of the apartment as well. Well tough shit. She was not going to let some powerful god take over living space. He could threaten to kill her and kill people she loved but he was going to be under her roof. A smile appeared at the edge of her lips. That would be a bit sad if he threatened her because of living arrangements. Honestly he probably saw this whole situation as a joke. Hopefully they could all live in peace. No probably not. That sibling rivalry was going to kill everyone in New York before anything else could. '_I wonder if Thor brings in the lighting when they fight,'_ Darcy thought. Well some lightening might actually cause the circuit in Loki's head to go back in place.

_Get to know him. They key. Protect your world._

Darcy shook her head at the voice. What the hell was going on? First at the meeting and now in IKEA? And the voice wasn't very informative. If she was having mass delusions they should at least be specific not some cryptic Star Wars line.

"Help a sister out would you," she said to herself.

"Alright," a voice chuckled. "What do you need help with?"

Darcy flung herself upward looking at the man who now stood to the side of her. Her dark hair wiped around her face causing her eye sight to blur. All she could hear was the mans laughter and feel the heat rising in her checks. Darcy brushed her hair away from her eyes. The man standing to her side was actually taller then she would have thought. His light brown hair shined in the florescent lighting highlighting the natural blonde streaks. His hair was styled in a messy way that showed no effort. His cobalt eyes where warm and wrinkled at the edges from his laughter. He had a soft but yet defined jaw line that supported a smooth look. He was lean but Darcy was sure there was muscle tone under the unflattering royal blue shirt.

"I'm Justus. How are you liking this totally bitchin couch?"

Darcy's face contorted into the look of awkwardness. "Bitchin? Are you even aloud to say that now a days? I think my mother said Bitchin in the 70's. Can you even swear to a customer? Why did you come over here?" Darcy questioned.

Justus smirked. "You looked like someone who could take a joke." He put his finger to his chin, "But you sure do talk a lot." He chuckled.

"The couch is shag so I thought I would, you know, hype it up with my awesome descriptive word. But if you don't appreciate it I will take my wit somewhere else."

Justus started to turn around. "No. actually I would like help finding a couch."

"Not a problem. If I may ask what are you shopping for?"

Darcy stretched her lips out across her face and dropped her eyes. "I just got trapped into babysitting two gods from another realm and I need something to displease them. Hmmm." Darcy walked toward a black and gold couch with rose designs burned into the fabric. She poked the fabric and held it between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Would you enjoy this in your home?"

Justus put his hand to the back of his head and awkwardly laughed. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from the horrifying couch. He brought her over to a dark maroon colored couch. "This couch can hold anywhere from four to six people at a time. Two of the seats on the right turn into recliners. This couch is sturdy and reliable."

Darcy glared at him and pointed her hand at the couch. "I want to buy a couch not a relationship."

Darcy sat down on the couch. It was very soft. She moved up and down lightly. It was bouncy. She spread herself across it. It was roomy. She did like how the left side was outstretched into place to lay. It was L shaped, which would fit perfectly into the living room. She looked at the price. OOOO pricey.

"I'll take it."

"Perfect," Justus exclaimed. "Did you want to look for anything else?"

"Not today. I think I have had enough shopping."

Justus nodded his head and started walking towards the counter. Darcy followed instinctively watching people try out couch's, bed's and more. This place was huge and she could get lost in here. She wouldn't mind it though. Getting away for a couple days. Darcy released the breath she had been holding and drew her hands to the base of her neck. She needed a massage badly. Before she could stop herself she ran into something hard. Her nose smashed into the side of her face and her teeth grazed the mysterious entity. Darcy grabbed her nose hoping no blood came out.

"The hell," she yelled. Nothing was coming out of her nose but Darcy could feel the heat of pain collecting in her nose and on her bottom lip. She heard laughter.

"Man….are…you…okay..?" the sentence coming out in laughing bursts.

Darcy felt heat run through her body. "What are you laughing at? Life happens."

"Yea life happens hard," Justus whimpered with laughter.

Darcy looked up to see what she had run into. A pillar, covering from floor to ceiling, stood in her way. The pillar did not seem to receive any damage except two little marks where her teeth had implanted.

"Who put this pillar here?!" she demanded.

Justus blew up again. "I think the architects when this building was built fifty years ago," he answered.

Darcy snarled. This was embarrassing. At least no one was here to see her display. Just Justus. The employee who seemed to like watching her get hurt. Darcy stormed passed him and stood at the counter. She slid the card from her little red wallet and waited. Justus quietly rang up her new couch. He was trying so hard not to laugh making her even more mad. Darcy slid the card through the machine and heard the familiar two beeps that the card had been accepted. Darcy signed the receipts forcefully.

"Your couch should be delivered in two to three weeks depending. If you need help moving it in we will provide the service for that. You can return within six months to a years depending on the condition. If…."

"Now you are the one who won't stop talking. I get it," Darcy cut off.

"Alright," Justus stammered, "Have a good rest of your day."

Darcy nodded leaving the business receipt on the counter. Finally this was over. Now there was one more thing to do and she was sure no one would approve of her next decision.

Darcy jiggled with the lock on her door. The door wasn't old so why was it so damn difficult to put the key in and open it? Finally Darcy pushed the door open, almost falling to the ground in the process. Everything that she had bought was at the top of her stairs. It took eight trips but she had made it. She moved everything in setting it to the right of the kitchen. She looked at all the bags. She had done well. Darcy walked over to her neighbors and knocked.

"O done already?" the older gentlemen asked.

"Yes Mr. Swarnson."

"Great, let me go get it for you."

Mr. Swarnson handed Darcy the cardboard box to Darcy. Soft movement came from within. Darcy had made one last stop when she was coming home. Jane was going to hate her. Darcy opened the box right as the soft white and orange face came to the top. It's yellow-green eyes radiating love.

"She sure is cute," He told Darcy. "What's the name?"

"Her name is Petra," Darcy answered.

"Adorable Darcy."

Darcy smiled. "You are aware of my new roommates correct?" The older man nodded. "I really hope it's not to much trouble. I have only been here a couple months, and you have let me get three new roommates and a cat.

"Stop your babbling girl. I have other tenants moving in as well. Luckily for you, you asked for all this first. I'm not fond of cats but that one is special. And for your roommates, as long as they are quite I sure could give a rat's ass about who was living with you. You could be holding mafia members and I wouldn't care."

"We have new people?"

"That we do. All young people. We need more elderly in this complex don't you think?"

"That will defiantly bring a party," she said sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to go read or something. Goodbye Darcy."

Darcy waved as the door was nicely slammed in her face. Mr. Swarnson was a grouchy old man but seemed to like Darcy. Probably because she never talked to him. He had been the landlord for almost forty years. He lived in the biggest apartment in the complex. Darcy's was second. They where right next to each other. Darcy could sometimes hear him talking to someone on the phone. Usually in the mornings around eleven. Darcy shrugged her shoulders as she entered her apartment. He was just another man.

Darcy took Petra to her room. The new leopard spotted cat bed sat in the corner of the room placed on a three stand cat scratch. They sat down on her bed. Darcy laid down into her blankets. Petra wandered around the bed inspecting the new world. She was a tiny cat only a couple months. Darcy already loved the crap out of her. The cat was white allover with orange markings on its head. Two little lines started at her nose and ended in the middles of her back.

Darcy was tired from all the walking she had done. She was ready to lay back and fall asleep for a long time. She would put everything and in it's place when she had woken up. Her pillow hugged her head. This was great. No one was here. She was lucky to beat everyone back. _'I wonder what they are doing. It's eight at night.' _The thought was quickly wisped away by the sound of the front door getting caught.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading.

Loki softly banged his head against the hard concrete that covered the room Stark had led them to. They had been escorted to the depths of the tower. Fury had wanted them to know what they where going to be working with. After many objections from the whole crew Fury had personally shoved Thor, Loki and Stark into the elevator. The ride down to the room had been unpleasant. Loki could feel the hate that was fuming out of Starks body and could taste the irritation that was written so clearly on Fury's face. Thor, not surprisingly, was all smiles. After his reunion with Jane Loki was sure he would have to cast a enchantment that would block out noise tonight. He had shuddered and shook the thought from his head.

Once they had reached there destination Stark seemed to be more comfortable. Fury had left them alone to discuss business. Stark and Thor had been talking for a good twenty minutes about something. It was Loki's job to tone out anything others had to say. Nothing really seemed to interest him about these mortals. He didn't care that Midgard could be destroyed. Honestly he was actually hoping it would be next. The humans that greeted him today especially got on his nerves. As they talked about their plans to save the realm a muscles above Loki's eyebrow pounded with irritation. Now he was here, his only salvation concrete. Midway through his path towards the wall Thor walked over towards him.

"It is time for you to be released," he said.

Loki stared blankly at his brother and with one clumsy movement of both his arms the shackles and muzzle had disappeared. _"That was graceful," _he thought to himself. If it weren't for the shackles only his wrist would have moved gracefully through the air. Stark's face was a look of disbelief.

"Wh.. Wa…Wait….huh…what?" He stammered trying to grasp what had just happened.

"As if you thought I could be detained," Loki gave the explanation that Stark was desperately trying to find. "This magic has already been used on me. I have found what makes it tick, if you will. This leads me to be able to deflect it's magic. In short different magic only works once on me," he finished. His eyebrows stitched together. There was only one form of magic that he could not figure out. They did not need to know that though, and with that his eyebrows went back to their place as quickly as they had moved out.

"It get's hard to live with him," Thor interrupted. "No matter what tricks you do, you can only do them once."

"How is that possible?" Stark asked.

Loki shrugged. "When you know tell me," he answered.

"Nah, I'd probably just use it against you," Stark flashed a smile composing himself.

"It is interesting though. I must admit."

Loki continued to keep his face void of emotion. "Can we hurry this up Tony? I am eager to get home tonight," Thor rushed.

"First off ew," Tony said while halfway sticking his tongue out. "Second off poor Darcy. I'm sure you are used to it Loki."

"You have no idea," Loki replied.

"Women throw themselves at two princes destined to be rulers of a powerful realm all the time. Thor could never say no"

"Will you shut up Loki?" Thor said his voice rising. "How did this even get to me? Can we get back to the task at hand?"

"Right," Stark concluded nodding his head. With a wave of his hand Loki and Thor followed him. The room they now entered was a complete contrast to the one they had just left. Holograms of different designs, ranging from satellites to cars, hung in the space of the room. The room was illuminated in a eerie blue and white glow that tinted their skin the same color. Loki felt his heart pound for a split second they walked in afraid that he was reverting back to his true form. _"No. It's fine. You have control over it." _he reminded himself. Stark walked them back to one hologram that was bigger than the rest. The satellite design was intriguing to Loki. The shape seemed out of the ordinary with its slender middle and wide spindles that stuck out. With his pointer finger and thumb Stark shrunk down the image so that when looking down they could see every detail. Again with his pointer finger he spun it around zooming in on a latch that was hiding between two crevasses.

"Jarvis open the latch will you?"

"Of course sir," a voice announced making Thor look around his surroundings.

"Good lord," Stark whispered locking eyes with Loki. Loki nodded reassuring Stark that his brother was always this stupid.

"After our failed attempts with this operation I created a secret latch that can hold any kind of matter. Well I'm hoping. Your magic Loki is going to be used for testing. We got it to work to a degree, hence how we picked up on the waves. Fury thinks that's all we need but I'm positive it's not. With the magic I think it will be possible for us the locate the source of everything. The two different interferences will knock against each other. Once your magic hit's the other then it will come back and give us the readings."

"Echo location then?" Loki mused putting his chin between his fingers. "How did you figure out that magic can be used in that way?"

"It was a theory that you just confirmed," Stark cockily smiled.

"But how long will it take for the magic waves to come back to the satellite?" asked Thor.

"That I do not know," Stark admitted, "Loki should know."

"Actually I do not. I have never used this method. It could be days to months."

"Well that sucks, but it will have to do. It's really all we have," Stark continued, "The satellite is still up so it will be a couple of days before it comes back down. When it does I will have you come back to Stark Tower and we will begin experimenting. By the way how strong is your magic?"

Loki smirked and his eye glinted "Very," he replied in his natural cold tone.

"I'm so excited that you are here!" Jane practically yelled as they where driving to the apartment. Her left arm was wrapped around Thor's shoulders while her right hands was entwined with his. Loki had the misfortune of sitting next to her in the van. Her brown hair was now pulled back into a slick ponytail that would occasionally tap Loki's shoulder. He inched closer to the window. He watched the buildings fly by and envied the free people of New York who got to walk about in the open. S.H.E.I.L.D would not allow him to use any spells. Instead they though it better if they just hid him in a van. This was stupid idea. They would never know when he was using his powers. Loki had wanted to walk to his new home but everyone thought it was dangerous. Mortals where pathetic. He had better things to do than destroy one city. It was go big or go home for Loki. The lights of the city shined against the black of the sky. Cars where bumper to bumper causing a great amount of horns to be honked. When a light turned green, regardless of the turn, people would walk out into the street. Loki found it entertaining. They where like tiny little ants. Mind numbingly walking or shopping. No real purpose. The car came to a stop.

"We are here," announced Thor. "Will miss Lewis be here?" he asked.

Jane looked at her watch "Yea she should be. It's eight."

Loki inspected the building he was going to enter. It was an older brick building. It was dirty but it made it look like it had history. The rusted iron railways leading up to the doors squealed when Jane grabbed them. Loki kept his hands behind his back. He would not allow anything this dirty to touch him. Once inside the trio walked up five flights of stairs. At the end of their hike Jane fished her keys out of her pocket. She took a deep breath and inserted the key into the lock. She messed with it for awhile.

"I can't open it," she announced irritated. Loki rolled his eyes like he always did and shoved her away. A small mount of green mist puffed out of the lock as it clicked open. With his hand he pushed open the door to reveal a girl in a "Who shot JR?" t-shirt and blue shorts holding a small cat. She put her hand on her hip and laughed.

"Out late?" she questioned.

"Darcy it's eight,' replied Jane coolly. "What's that?" her voice raised in pitch as she pointed a finger at the cat.

"Now don't freak out but it's out new cat. Petra. I thought we could use something cute in this house, so don't get your panties in a twist. She will stay in my room."

"Darcy you can't just get a cat without telling me."

"Well if I remember this is my apartment that I'm sharing with you and these two obstacles."

Loki cracked a smile. She was dead set on what she wanted. His gaze got serious again. She was going to get in his way. He would have to do something about that and quick. All he needed was another mortal to get in his way. She was defiantly stubborn. He watched her as she protectively held the cat. This was going to be interesting.

"Darcy I think it is a great idea," Thor said to relive tension. Jane sputtered but said nothing else about the cat. Instead she just walked to her room and slammed the door. They all stood there in silence. Darcy looking at her feet while Loki studied her. Thor coughed to get a conversation going.

"I think I should go see if she is all right."

"Probably a good idea," Darcy agreed.

"It's just a cat," Thor replied. "I'm sure her stress wasn't directed just at you. She needed something to yell at."

Darcy nodded her head as Thor walked down the hall. They heard a knock, voices and then the door shutting. Now it was just him and her. What was going to happen. Loki waited for her to speak.

"Have you eaten?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Perfect! Then we will order some Chinese food. I'm sure Thor and Jane will want something as well." As she finished unmistakable noises came from the room the duo had entered. Loki put his head in his hand and laughed when he saw Darcy's look of disgust.

"Nope this is not happening! I refuse!"

"Are you going to go in there yourself and stop them?" he asked.

Darcy scrunched her face and grabbed her head "The images you just gave me are horrible."


	7. Chapter 7

Here y'all go! Enjoy!

Darcy pulled out one of the very large white cotton balls that she had shoved in her ears moments after the noise had started. Out of desperation she grabbed the first thing she could imagine would block out noise and forced them in. Loki had seemed completely unfazed by the situation which made Darcy wonder what he had probably heard and even seen over the past years with a brother like Thor. He had lazily waved his hand like he was shooing away a pesky fly and continued judging her apartment.

"It's quiet now," Darcy said to herself and snickered. "That was fast."

"Unfortunately not," Loki replied and again waved his hand. The noises begun again louder than last time and with a picked up pace. Darcy's face scrunched up and once again Loki's hand floated through the air making the noise cease.

"Thank God for your freaky magic power," Darcy said heading for the lower cabinet in the kitchen where she grabbed a old browned piece of paper.

"So what do you eat?" Darcy looked at the man in front of her. He was tall and very slender. He was still in his official Asgardian clothing so Darcy couldn't see much underneath the green and black armor. It was a miracle he could even move. To Darcy that armor looked heavy but he seemed to move with ease and grace.

"I'm accustomed to fine wines and fruits. Meats of various species that have been raised in Asgardian meat houses," he replied monotone.

"Okay. Well hate to break it to you but we don't have that here," she retorted coolly. "But fortunately for you we do have Chinese food. Which is what I'm getting so either eat that or starve. I'm cool with whatever you pick. No pressure here," she explained throwing her hands up and continuing "Want some normal cloths?" she asked.

"No."

"Alright but you are going to look really odd walking through New York in your 'I'm here to enslave humanity' get-up. Sense everyone hates you I suggest possibly changing your appearance. We could dye your hair!" Darcy yelled excitedly. "How about a blonde? Or maybe brown? Red?" Darcy shook her head in frustration.

"No," was his reply again. "Do you always talk so much?"

"Yea. Do we have a problem with that?"

His face said it all. She was irritating him to no end and she was pleased to see that. She flashed a smile and grabbed her cell phone from the counter. She was freaking starving. The only thing she had to eat today was a energy bar. She got distracted by the shopping and now everything was catching up to her. She swayed a little and gripped the marble counter to regain balance. She quickly punched in the number for the Golden Roaster Egg and made her order. She had ordered enough to feed the entire house and then some. She thanked the man over the phone and then hung up.

"I'm going to change then I'm heading out. You can come if you like. You know scope out the area and whatever you do. Just let me know," she yelled as she walked toward her bedroom. Once in her room Darcy realized that she still couldn't hear Jane or Thor. She was going to have to thank him for that. She pulled on her thickest pair of blue jeans and a baggy grey sweater. She was definitely not trying to impress anyone tonight. She would rather look homeless than be cold. Petra looked over at Darcy from her bed then went back to sleep. '_Lazy ass cat_',Darcy thought. She hurriedly walked back out to the living room where Loki was still standing.

"You know you can sit down" she said.

He just nodded his head and stared at her. His eyes watching her every movement. Darcy turned away feeling heat rise in her checks and a slight blush begin to show around her nose.

"Come on. Let's get going. I could use someone with me anyway. I'm sure people are crazy right now with Christmas being in a couple days." With that she grabbed her green scarf from the new oak coat rack and wrapped it around her neck.

"Allons-y!" she cried throwing the door open and heading down the stairs. The outside cold nipped at her face and hands causing a shiver to run up her body. The sidewalk was pact with the procrastination of people buying gifts for the holiday. She had to get a gift for Jane soon. Cripes that was always something hard to do. Jane was not an easy person to find a gift for. If she didn't like the gift she would plaster on a fake smile for a couple days and then never use it again. Darcy would find the ultimate gift. But that would mean she had to get a gift for Thor as well. With Thor that meant Loki. Darcy let out the most dramatic sigh she could muster at that point.

"The Golden Roaster Egg is not to far from here but with this many people it could take a tad longer," she informed the figure that had stood beside her. When she looked over confusion took over. The man next to her was the complete opposite of the man who was in her apartment. He was only an inch taller than Darcy and had short blonde hair. He was doughy but yet fit. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and blue jeans with old faded converse. The only thing that made Darcy realize that this was Loki was the piercing green eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't exactly walk around New York as myself now can I? Again I am probably the most wanted man here," he explained. Darcy just smiled at his comment.

"Why can't I see the real you then?"

"The only people who can see my true self are the ones that have been touched by my magic," he said as they walked.

"Ahh. But you did silence the sound in the apartment. Does that count for me?"

"No," he replied a bit irritated as a man with several bags fell into him. "The silence spell that I cast was not purely for your benefit. I had a motive for myself."

"So to be touched by your magic means that you have to selflessly use your magic for others."

"Exactly," he said.

"Well how many people are able to see through your magic then?"

"Only two."

"Is one of them Thor?" she asked intrigued.

"Yes."

"You know you need to stop giving me one word answers. You do that a lot. Its annoying."

"Alright," he replied with a smirk.

"Stop that!" Darcy yelled but was soon distracted. The smell of food danced around her nose and she completely lost her train of thought. She picked up her pace. Loki kept stride with her. When she finally reached the restaurant she turned to Loki.

"Stay here for a quick second. It's packed in there and I don't need to watch your ass."

She pushed past the body's of people who where waiting to be seated."Idiots,"she laughed. She saw her food waiting at the pick up counter. She greedily grabbed the bag a shoved the credit card into the elder mans hand. After signing the receipt she rushed for the door. She felt like a football player. Moving this way and that trying to get to the goal. As she steeped out into the air she breathed in. It was time to go home and eat. Loki was patiently standing in the place where she had left him. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"Lets get a move on. I'm sure Jane and Thor are done by now and they will be hungry," she said.

They again started walking in silence. Darcy was a little caught up in the holiday spirit. Blue, green, red, and yellow lights where strung up on every inch of buildings and streets lamps. Oranges, purples and pinks sparkled in between the other colors. Laughs could be heard from the stores where children played while their mothers shopped. The smell of roasted cinnamon almonds snuck its way into the clothes of the people. Darcy didn't mind that at all. It was perfect. She loved this holiday.

Snow began to fall. The soft white flakes fluttered through the air reminding Darcy of the butterflies in the spring. It was a soft powder and Darcy knew that New York would be white tomorrow. A younger couple walked hand in hand while their other hand was holding a cup of hot chocolate. The girl laughed at what they man had said. Darcy was a bit envious of them. She had always wanted a relationship like that. But it never worked out for her that way. She had only gotten jerks who had used her.

She just shook of the feelings that would normally consume her and looked at the sky. The dark grey was beautiful. The lights bounced off the clouds and the snow. She felt like she was in a different world. Everything had also grown quiet. This was what she loved. She smiled at the man at her side who was watching her curiously. Both eyebrows where raised and his eyes had turned a lighter green. She shrugged her shoulders and shoved her way to the door that they had been standing by.

Once the door had shut snuggly behind them Loki had changed back into his himself. Darcy felt incredibly small next to him as they both stood in the entry way.

"Can you tell if they are done?" She asked.

With a wave of his hand Darcy could hear Jane talking with Thor.

"Is that amplified?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Can everyone hear that?"

"Yes," he replied again.

"O MY GOD. TURN IT OFF," Darcy screamed as he dropped his hand down. Again silence.

"So we can't go up just yet. Well we could but I would rather go up when they are done talking about you know.." Darcy shuffled her feet. "You heard it."

"I did."

"Okay we never heard that. _Ever," _she emphasized as she sat down on the stairs. He nodded his head in agreement. If Jane ever found out what they heard they would all be dead. The entire apartment complex heard. "O lord," she breathed as she set the food down.

"How did Thor get the honor of seeing through your magic?" she said breaking the silence.

"Thor's an idiot. More than once I have had to get him out of life or death situations. Each time I had been able to save him with it be a benefit to me as well." Loki gritted his teeth. "But one time I helped him with no benefit to me. It took his pleading and begging for me to agree. When I considered him a brother, blood, I allowed him to use my magic to save his love. I asked him what was different about this women than all the rest. He didn't even reply I could see it in his eyes. But he was a fool. Love makes you weak. This women was capture and tortured by Hela ruler of Helheim. Ultimately she was killed."

Darcy's mouth hung open at Loki's tale of Thor. "That's awful. No one should lose their love. Especially in a horrendous way like that," she thought aloud.

"It's his fault," he spat. "Now when I use magic on him I have to use another form."

"Odd," Darcy mused. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"No," he said "And I never will."

Darcy sat there and let the silence wrap around them. Loki sure had some damage. It had to be impossible for him not to love someone. Love didn't have to be romantic. It could be protective love.

"How about your mother?"

His mouth tightened and his eyes reverted back to a dark forest green "I don't have a mother."

" I know I should ask this but who was the other person? The one who can se through your magic."

"That person is of now concern to you," he hissed.

Darcy pursed her lips together. "You can't tell me that big dark secrets of Thor's and then not tell me who the second person is," she almost yelled.

Loki looked at her. It was hate that was staining his face. He moved close to Darcy. Their faces where barley touching. Ragged breath came out of Loki's mouth. Darcy was holding hers. Her heart was pounding right out of her chest. The worst part was she wasn't sure if she was scared or just really turned on.

"That is dangerous water Miss Lewis and I suggest you do not tread into it," he whispered pulling his face away allowing Darcy to release her breath. She felt her body shaking. She watched as he got up and headed up toward their apartment. Once she heard the door lock click open and then the door shut she got up herself. She grabbed the food and slowly paced herself up the stairs. She needed to calm down. That episode with Loki had rattled her. But she was not going to let an ass like that get to her. She was going to find out who this person was one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay! Here we go, enjoy!

Loki fiddled with the copper wires that had been sticking out of the newly re-built satellite. Stark had begun fixing one of the several glitches they had encountered but was distracted by a leggy red head that had arrived only minutes ago. It was a relief for him. After Stark had figured out he had a knack for math, Loki had been put on "calculation duty" as Thor called it. He needed something to do with his hands. He was a physical being and not being able to touch and understand the machine made him ill. How was anyone supposed to learn about anything if they didn't actually experience it for themselves. He put the wires together and felt a shock of electric energy surge through him and back into the wires. A distant click and humming sound told the room that the satellite now had power. A strong hand clasped Loki's right shoulder.

"Well done brother," Thor said enthusiastically. Loki let out a low growl.

"Hey hey hey," Stark rushed over and moved in front of the machine. "Don't touch my things. There are rules here. Rule number one, Don't touch my things." Stark looked over at the two brothers. "That's all," he told them.

"How am I to fix this horrid machine then? You are to busy with that women over there and Thor isn't handy with anything," Loki retorted.

"That's not true Loki. Remember when I fixed your horses reins?"

Loki huffed, "That was Sif you moron."

"I gathered the leather for them," Thor practically whined.

"That does not signify that you fixed them Thor. And as I remember they snapped mid ride," he corrected remembering the pain of falling on his ass as the charged into battle. Thor chuckled at the memory.

"You where fine. You still managed to not die," and with that another blow was given to Loki's shoulder. He was going to die if Thor kept hitting him like that. With a snarl towards the two men, Loki walked over to his desk where his calculations waited eagerly for him to finish them.

Loki had been trapped in a small room with Stark and Thor for the past three days. The only times he was able to leave was to go to the bathroom and to go home to the eternal hell hole of this realm. Living with Thor and Jane was starting to bite into Loki's nerves. Every night it was the same and every night he would cast a silencing spell, and then read what ever book he could possibly find. He wasn't alone either. Darcy would usually sit on their new couch watching the glowing box, that was called a T.V., until they ate or went to bed. Loki had his own room across form the young women and was grateful he didn't have to share one.

His heart started to beat faster as he thought of Darcy. She was infuriating. Asking all sort's of questions, most of them not making any sense. He would entertain her with answers some true and some fiction. He had also gotten into the habit of teasing the poor girl when ever Jane and Thor where around whispering the quotes that they had heard a couple of nights before. And each time she would blush a bright pink, which would bring great joy to him. He would admit that she was a great looking women. Her hair was always down in chocolate waves and her glasses gave her pale complexion color. He hated to admit it but she had a great pair of lips. They where full and usually a light blushed red. He appreciated her curves and sometimes had the urge to touch them as well.

He shook his head and focused his eyes on the blue and orange fire that sparked out of a metal rod that Stark was holding.

A flash of hot white brightness covered his eyes as pain ran all around his body. He focused his eye's again on the fire trying to understand his confusion. The flame seemed to dance over the neon orange metal, getting smaller and larger with each flow of Stark's arm. The whiteness flashed in front of his eye's again but decided to stay a moment longer. Another flash and a flowing face appeared in the edges of the white. Loki felt as if his eyes where melting, but he would show no pain. A static sound filled his ear, low at first then growing louder and higher in pitch as time moved slowly along. The wisp of a face smiled baring large blocked teeth. The pain hit him harder then he imagined. He could feel his flesh slowly burning off and the muscles under his blood tightening. Next was the feeling of his limbs being slowly removed from his body. Sockets slowly getting popped out, then flesh ripping from it's place. He was ready to scream. The pain was worse than anything than he had felt. It was a pain that someone would purposefully make another feel, for their own sick satisfaction. As Loki opened his mouth to scream the pain stopped and he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Hey Tony I'm taking the children home. The play date is over," the somehow comforting female voice said dripping in sarcasm.

"Take em! Do you know how hard it is to work with these two? All They do is bicker and complain," he answered.

"So basically we now have two more of you?"

"I am a gem Darcy Lewis. These two are rocks."

"Right. Well I would rather take these two rocks then you. Now come on we have to go."

"What's the rush Darcy," questioned Thor.

"Jane has a surprise for us at the house. Besides you two have been here for days. You need to go out or you wilt urn into recluses," she explained.

"What's wrong with being a recluse?" asked Loki.

"Shut your mouth and get up," she said grabbing his hands and forcefully trying to get him up from his seat. He sighed and played along with her and got up as she continued to pull. She shot her fist in the air. "Score!"

"Thor are you coming?" she asked still holding onto Loki's hands. Thor nodded twice and headed toward the duo. She finally realized that the two where still touching and hurriedly let go of his hands. A quick look of disappointment shot across his face. He just let the new coldness engulf his hands.

"Darcy are you still coming tonight?" Tony mused.

"Of course. Who would pass up free booze and food?"

"It's formal."

Darcy dropped her head down, her hair blocking any sign of her face, with a loud and drawn out sigh.

"I have to wear a dress." she said to herself.

"Pepper has something if you would like, " he offered.

"No I actually have some nice things Tony," she barked at him.

"Fine. Sounds good. See you all tonight" he waved them off.

The trio walked back up to the main level of Stark tower, Loki transforming seconds before they reached the people of Stark Tower.

"How was your day Darcy?" Thor yawned.

"A pain in the ass guys. I had to go shopping for Christmas presents. Pepper forgot mistletoe for the party so I was walking all over New York for the stupid plant. Did you know that only one place in the entire city sells genuine mistletoe? Cause I didn't. And Pepper really wanted genuine mistletoe. I swear to god I lost about ten pounds today. And this creepy guy followed me for a good couple hours. All in all it was one of the most productive days I have had sense moving here." she finished her sentence by bundling her scarf around her face.

"Excellent!" Thor boomed.

Darcy flattened her mouth and lidded her eyes looking at him then at Loki.

"Excellent!" Loki mocked his brother half smiling, watching a smile spread across the young women's face reaching her eyes.

The car outside waiting for them already had its doors open ready for the occupants. The warmth of the car made Loki a bit uncomfortable. It was to hot. It reminded him of the events after he had let go of Thor's hammer. Horror raced in and out of his mind while anxiety tightened his chest. A small bump made him regain himself. Darcy had sat next to him and had dramatically sprawled herself over half the seat and him.

"What is mistletoe?" He decided to ask.

"I was wondering that as well," Thor interjected.

"It's a plant that usually comes out around Christmas time," she explained using her hands. "People put the plant in door ways or on ceilings'. Anywhere it will be above people really. When two people meet underneath the plant, usually of the opposite sex, but it works both ways, they kiss. It doesn't have to mean anything. Sometimes you get stuck underneath it with your whinny cousin and have to kiss him on the cheek, but still. You can kiss them anywhere but usually people kiss normally."

"What a peculiar concept," Loki mused.

"Yea but sometimes you get lucky and get to kiss the person you like. You can say it's a great icebreaker."

Both the brothers nodded and let the silence take over. They where not far from the apartment. Loki's mind wandered to the vision he had earlier. He had no clue what it meant or why it happened to him. He knew the face. It was the face he missed. The one he knew was coming for him for his help. Was it a message? If it was that would mean he would be here soon. He wasn't ready for that. He needed more time here. More time to sneak in and more time for…. He stopped and looked at the women next to him. He furrowed his brows. No nothing else. The car came to a stop and the weird group comprised of a mortal and two gods got out.

Darcy ran up the stairs skipping two or three steps with each new stride.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" she yelled at the top looking down from the top of the stairs, her smile radiating down. Loki took his time getting to the door, which caused Darcy to become very antsy, and by the time he reached the top she was fuming. She reached out a punched him softly.

"When I say hurry up what I mean is hurry that god ass up those stairs like your life depended on it," she snapped.

"Fine," was all he said still feeling the space where she had punched him.

They entered the small apartment only to see a new world in front of them. Darcy about jumped out of her skin and ran toward the new pine tree that decorated the corner of the apartment. The fresh scent of pine cut through the softness of ginger that was baking in the oven. The tree was sparkling in white lights as well as an abundance of colors. Snowflakes, snowmen, angles, candy canes, reindeer and much more sat on the tree's pines. A wreath was hung on the back of the front door. A cup full of candy canes adorned the two gaming systems on the mantel.

"Holy crap!" Darcy gushed. "This is so amazing! It's beautiful. I have never had anything this amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Jane said walking in from her room. Loki was taken aback. The women actually looked nice. Her hair was down framing her face. She wore a soft white dress that had long sleeves and a hem that reached her knees.

"Wow Jane," Darcy said. Loki watched as Thor walked toward her and kissed her gently.

"Your are gorgeous," he said as she blushed.

Loki walked over to the tree and stood next to Darcy, allowing Thor and Jane to talk.

"It's quit extraordinary," he remarked.

"It's absolutely amazing," she smiled at him. "My parents never did anything for Christmas. They said it wasn't necessary." She said her tone becoming soft. "I never got the gifts others got. Honestly I didn't care. Now that I'm older I can actually appreciate what Christmas means and enjoy it! So many people lose the joy that comes with the holiday. But I don't I try to live in it. Savor everything."

"That's a good outlook," he said turning to her. "Enjoy this time Darcy. It will get old. You will lose hope and faith in your world," he said brushing the hair from her face and leaning in. He looked up and smiled. "Is that what a mistletoe looks like?" he breathed getting closer with each breath.

"Ye.. Yea…" Darcy stuttered breathing heavily.

He had no idea what had possessed him but he was having fun. This girl was fun to have around and she had great looks which was a bonus. He was inches from her lips when he heard Jane scream.

"Thor!" she yelled shaking him.

Both Loki and Darcy snapped out of the lustful moment and saw Thor standing normally, but what wasn't normal where his eye's. A blood red color filled the whites of his eye's while the blue remained. Jane looked wrecked and Loki laughed.

"Don't worry. It is Odin contacting him. It's gruesome isn't it?"

Slowly the white started to re appear in his eyes. He gasped for breath and looked straight at Loki. Eye's hardened and sad.

"Jotunhiem has been destroyed brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Let's get going! Enjoy!

"What?" the man standing next to Darcy asked. Loki had locked up every part of his body when the words had left Thor's mouth. Darcy wasn't sure what to do. She had no clue what this place was. What the importance of it was. To her it just seemed like another place. Over the past couple of days her and Jane had never gotten a straight answer to their questions. Thor had let it slip that it had to do with the destruction of different realms, but that's all they could get out of him. At the time it seemed like no big deal, but seeing Loki react to the news sent shivers down Darcy's spine.

His face had set in a blank look. Nothing seemed to move and no expression crossed his face. The green in his eyes had settled into a dark, lackluster forest green. He tightened the grip on his hands as the seconds passed. Darcy looked over at Thor who seemed more upset by the news. His face was cast downwards, trying to avoid eye contact with Loki, and his face showed regret. No, it was pity. Pity for Loki? The air hummed in silence and Darcy could feel coldness seeping through the room. The cold penetrated her thick wool coat and cotton scarf. At first the cold seemed natural. Possibly the window was open a crack, but as the minutes progressed the cold intensified and radiated. Silence still engulfed the four adults. Darcy hugged her coat tighter to her trying to find the source of the cold.

"Damn. Why in the hell did it just get so cold." Darcy said out loud but mostly to herself.

"I don't know," Jane chattered trough her teeth.

"Brother. This needs to stop. Control yourself will you," Thor said softly with a tint of demand.

With that a smile slowly spread across Loki's lips. A low chuckle came out of his parted lips. The laugh made Darcy take a couple steps away from the strange man. The laughing got louder and a blast of frigid air hit her square in the chest. She felt the hit all the way down to the pit of her stomach. Darcy blinked away the pain and watched as the green eye's she came to enjoy turned a blood red. Blue started forming at the tips of Loki's fingers and top of his forehead. Slowly it was moving over his skin painting it a dark blue. It hadn't gotten far when his flesh started to raise, giving him different shapes and symbols over his body. At first she couldn't believe what was happening. She just gawked at the transforming man before her. It was mesmerizing, watching the different symbols connect with each other, forming many different patterns. The blue tint in his skin actually calmed Darcy. It soothed something inside her. She wanted to touch him, to see how cold he was. She was about to reach out a hand when red eyes meet brown ones. A flash of recognition crossed his eyes and suddenly he was normal again. The blue instantly disappeared, and the red faded to green and white again.

Thor watched his brother with grim eyes. Jane stayed stone faced. She didn't seemed shocked or confused in the slightest. It was like she knew what had just happened. The couple re-arranged their position so that they where closer to Loki and Darcy. Jane reached out a hand toward Darcy.

"Let's go get ready for the party tonight," was all she said.

"I agree let us leave brother. We don not wish to make the lady's late for a evening of dancing and fun, now do we?" Boomed Thor.

Loki nodded in agreement. Darcy scoffed. This was not going to happen to her.

"Umm, excuse me, but someone needs to tell me what just happened. You seriously can't believe I'm going to go play house at this party when that just happened. That's not how it works," Darcy demanded stomping her foot down.

"Another time Darcy," Thor replied growling.

"No!"

"Someone of your intelligence would not understand," Loki spat.

"Look here Ice Queen," Darcy said walking up to Loki and poking her finger into his chest. "You will tell me what the hell just happened. You will explain how it happened and you will do it with a smile on your face. I understand you guys are different beings and all, but seriously? Did you see what you just did? That's not normal! It was cool I have to admit but still! Talk!" She finished her rant inches from Loki's face. Her breath was ragged. She really wanted to know what had happened. The curiosity inside was pounding on her brain. Loki smirked.

"I promise to tell you later. Right now we must go to the party. We wouldn't want you lady's to be late now would we?" He said slyly.

Darcy pursed her lips and squinted. They all sucked. She opened her mouth to retort, but Jane had already decided to pull her into the other room to get ready for the party. Darcy huffed dramatically as she flung her body onto Jane's bed, letting her feet dangle over the side. Jane's bed smelt of lavender and vanilla. A flowery smell for such a light hearted women. It worked for her.

"Care to tell me why you didn't seemed shocked?" Darcy asked with venom in her voice.

"Darcy. Thor tells me things. Things I will not repeat to anyone. If Loki cares to tell you what happened then that's that. If he doesn't you will never know." Jane sighed as she sat next to Darcy.

"Just promise me you won't bug him about it."

"Sense when do you care for Loki?"

Jane laughed, "O I don't trust me. The first chance I get to hurt him after this is done I will."

Darcy laughed. "You? Jane Foster? Hurting someone?" Darcy covered her mouth and opened her eyes in shock. "The image," she yelled sarcastically.

"Yea I know," Jane punched Darcy in the arm. "What I'm saying is that he can truly hurt you. You have seen the things he has done. What he's done to Thor, and Thor is his brother," she finished.

"Was his brother," Darcy threw in.

"Your spending to much time with him Darcy," Jane smiled sadly.

"Whatever. I barley see the dude. It's only been a week so there!"

"Shut up Darcy and get ready would you," Jane moved swiftly over to the closet and shoved a purple piece of fabric at Darcy.

Darcy fiddled with her dress inside on of the bathrooms at Stark Tower. She moved and re-arranged the dress many times trying to get the dress looking just right. The dark plum color dress actually gave Darcy more curves. The sparkling fabric hugged her boobs, waist and butt perfectly. The front part of her dress reached an inch above her knees, while the back skimmed the floor behind her. She admired her cleavage. The push up was fantastic and she had never gotten her boobs to look this great. The dark plum color made her pale skin even more pale. But it complemented the dark purple color of her lips. She had pulled her hair into a side bun. The chocolate curls stayed messily in place.

"Nice," she said eyeing herself as she grabbed dark purse.

She walked up to Jane who was waiting by the elevator. She wore a dark red dress that hugged her hips. Her hair was down in waves, farming her slender face. Thor stood next to her in a suit. The only thing that stood out was his tie. It was a red and gold tie that popped from the black and white suit. Darcy smiled at the man and watched as Loki exited from the bathroom across from them. He hadn't changed form yet. The suit he was wearing sat on his slender frame nicely. It showed his body type but still left some to the imagination. His hair was slicked back and his green eyes glowed. His tie was a green and gold piece. Darcy snickered. Those two really where brothers. They looked nothing alike but had the same taste in cloths. Besides the constant bickering of those two Darcy thought it was good that they had each other, even though Loki would deny that. As he walked toward the trio he changed into his disguise. The short, built, blonde man stood before her. But the tie stayed the same.

The elevator brought them up to one of the top floors and opened to a room with tons of people. Everyone from agents to higher ups where at this party. Darcy spotted Tasha and Clint dancing and laughing in the middle of the room, while Bruce and Steve where chatting quietly in the corner. Tony being the good host he was, was talking to guests and showing off his most prized possession, Pepper. Darcy smiled at the look of pain Pepper was trying to cover up and envied the love that radiated between the two.

Jane and Thor decided to go off and talk to the others. Jaen had seen friends from the and Thor went where Jane went. That left Darcy and Loki. They both just sat there in silence, Loki not looking amused.

"Well want to dance?" Darcy asked twiddling her thumbs, hoping Loki wouldn't notice the blush in her face.

"I would rather not," he said coolly.

"Alright," she said dropping her hands.

"Darcy! There you are! I wanted you to meet someone. Apparently you already know him but I thought this would be a fun reunion! This is Mr. Anthien." Tony paraded over with a younger man. Darcy watched as Tony and the young man with dark hair approached. She almost chocked on her own words.

"Justus!" She said loudly.

"Ahh Darcy. Run into any pillars lately? You seem to be well no scratch marks or anything," he laughed.

"Hey! I promise you it wasn't there. Besides I was probably one of our most memorable costumers. Why are you here anyway?"

"You where memorable alright," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Did I forget to tell you I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer? One of the generals."

Darcy's mouth dropped open. "Ikea is a second job. So I don't get to bored."

"Well isn't that the bee's knees," Darcy replied.

"No big deal really. Who is your friend," he gestured toward Loki.

"My friend Adrien."

"Nice to meet you Adrien," Justus shook his hand. A split second of shock appeared across his face. He just smiled after letting go.

"Well I do hate to do this but Darcy want to dance?"

Darcy smiled and glanced at Loki "Of course," she replied handing Loki her purse. "Watch this please."

A soft melody hung in the air as the orchestra started a new song. Light notes floated from the violins while sharps played from the cellos. Justus had Darcy's waist and was leading them. Swift motions and back and forth made the song magnetic. The song would get slower with higher notes and Justus would slow their pace. A couple spins here and there and Darcy was laughing. She had never been treated this way. He seemed to care about how she wanted to dance.

"You look great tonight," Justus said as the song picked up pace.

"Thanks, you do as well." she replied. "It's funny how I have never seen or heard about you General Anthien," she teased. "I've meet so many people here on the job and then just happen to bump into you in Ikea."

"You must admit that my selling skills are fantastic though right?" he joked.

"One of the best I have seen," she jested.

"I'm glad. You know I have to admit, when I saw you there standing with your friend I was worried you two where dating."

Darcy laughed out loud but inside her heart skipped a beat. Darcy knew she was lusting after Loki but she wasn't sure how she felt about as a person yet. It had only been a couple days. Time would only tell what would happen. Right now she was focused on the man in front of her. He made her weak in the knees. She already knew he was attractive, smart and seemed funny.

"Nope. I'm not really dating right now. Just doing the whole one night stand thing," she laughed. She cried on the inside, it had been months sense she had done anything remotely sexual.

"Well I can work with that," he purred in her ear. The music then stopped and the two broke away.

"Really? Maybe," she smiled walking towards the balcony where Jane and the two brothers stood.

She had never been that flirtatious to anyone recently. Damn that man was hot and he made Darcy hot. She stepped out into the cool air.

"What's going on?" she asked.

All three looked over at Darcy with dark eyes. She stumbled back. "What did I do?"

"Don't get involved with that guy," Loki said eyes continuing to darken.

"And why not? He seems better then other choices I have had lately." she spat. She instantly regretted her words.

"Darcy something's wrong with him. Can't you tell?" Jane asked.

Darcy just shook her head.

"Of course not. Be careful though."

"That man is strange Miss Lewis. Loki even detected it.

"Who cares what he thinks? He's fine guys. I have meet him before."

"You have?" Loki questioned.

"Yea at Ikea. He's cool and I found out he is a S.H.I.E.L.D. general. If that doesn't prove that he's a good person then I don't think anything else will."

"You're an ignorant girl," Loki spat.

"And your just and asshole!" Darcy was getting angry. Red spots started to dance in front of her eyes. _You must calm down. Anger will only feed it. Find the man who feeds on your anger. Stop him. Only you can prevent him. _Not the voice again! It was driving Darcy up a wall. She stepped forward and a image of a man flashed in her vision. Her body stiffened and it went dark.


End file.
